Más de una noche
by MilTernuritas
Summary: Summary: Después de una noche de pasión, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.
1. Prólogo

Summary: Después de una noche de pasión, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad.

Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

Prólogo:

Necesitaba encontrarla ella era muy importante para mí, a pesar que solo nos conocimos en una noche.

Sé que es probable que se arrepienta de aquella noche en la que la hice mía, ya que era su primera vez, pero también sé que lo disfruto tanto como yo. En mi memoria se han quedado grabado sus gemidos y sus palabras.

La extraño a ella, su forma en la que me sonreía, cuando se sonrojaba por un cumplido, cuando se mordía su labio, cuando la embestía y ella ponía sus manos en mis hombros para luego llevarlas a mi cabello y jalar lo cual me hacía literalmente delirar de deseo, cuando con cada orgasmo me decía que le encantaba sentirme y que no quería que acabe nunca ese momento.

Lo que probablemente ella ignoro por completo es que no usamos protección y yo al llegar no salía de su cálido interior.


	2. Noche descontrolada

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 1:**

Noche descontrolada

 **Bella POV**

La música golpeaba en mis oídos, el vestido que llevaba puesto me hacía sentir cohibida.

Rosalie y Alice me arrastraron a una discoteca en la que Victoria, hermana mayor de Rose, trabajaba y nos saco tickets.

-Vamos a bailar Bella- dijo Rose.

Me jalo a la pista de baile entre risas.

No era de las chicas que salían cada fin de semana como Rosalie o Alice. Así que no estaba segura de como moverme.

-Baila como sea- dijo Alice.

Decidí hacerle caso.

Luego de un rato me estaba divirtiendo mucho, sentía miradas pero no les tomaba atención.

Alice se la estaba pasando bien con un chico rubio y Rosalie creo que desapareció.

Al rato sentí unas manos posarse en mi trasero.

Voltee mi cabeza para reclamarle al imbécil que se atrevió a hacer eso.

Era un tipo de ojos celestes opacos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?

-No te hagas, tu vienes para eso- dijo intentando agarrarme.

-¡Aléjate! Acaso no escuchaste- dijo una voz masculina.

Era un hombre de ojos verdes eran hipnóticos, cabello cobrizo, facciones perfectas.

Es tan ardiente.

-No te metas- dijo el tipo intentando pegarme a su cuerpo.

-No la toques, ella no te quiere cerca- dijo e instintivamente me acerque y el sexy desconocido rodeo mi cintura, protegiendome.

Pude sentir un delicioso aroma envolviendome, me sorprendió que nadie se diera cuenta del suceso.

-No te acerques y dejame en paz- dije.

El energúmeno me miró y se fue.

-Gracias...-intentaba saber su nombre

-Edward, Edward Cullen-dijo brindándome una sonrisa-¿tu eres?

-Isabella, pero puedes llamame Bella.

-Bella- dijo saboreando mi nombre-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Claro- dije y tomo mi mano guiandome hacia una mesa apartada.

Pude tomar mi tiempo para verlo mejor.

Su cabello con las luces se veía cobrizo, sus suaves labios...

-¿Que deseas tomar?-pregunto tendiendome una carta.

-Solo agua- dije algo nerviosa.

Me miró por un segundo.

Levantó su mano y al instante vino un hombre con una plaqueta que decía claramente "James".

-Tráigame una botella de agua y otra de Dalmore 62, por favor- dijo.

Su forma de hablar era totalmente deslumbrante, poseía una elegancia que me tenía hipnotizada.

-Háblame de ti Bella- pidió.

-Bueno...acabo de terminar mi carrera, estudie comunicaciones y espero pronto trabajar con la experiencia que me dejaron las prácticas que tuve.

Note que su mirada atenta se deslizó a mis labios.

-¿Llevaste prácticas?- pregunto-¿En dónde?

-Sí, en NewsPattew. Obtuve experiencia en redacción y edición, fue maravilloso. Pero háblame de ti- dije más segura.

-Bueno, trabajo en...

-Disculpe señor, tenemos su pedido- dijo James.

Depósito las bebidas junto a unas copas.

-Gracias.

Y se retiró.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Un momento, por favor- dije y me levanté dirigiéndome a un lugar más apartado.

-Bella, ¿Dónde demonios estás?- escuché a Rose preocupada- te estamos buscando con Allie.

-Eh...es una larga historia- dije- la cuestión es que estoy junto a un hombre en un apartado beb...

-¡Ahhh! Cariño, hoy es tu noche- grito- no olvides la protección. Follatelo.

-Te llamo después- dije avergonzada.

-¡Follatelo!¡Follat...!- colgué.

Rose tiene un grave problema.

Tomé un respiro y volví a la mesa.

Note que Edward estaba concentrado con su teléfono.

-Hola, espero no haberme demorado mucho- dije sentándome.

-Un poco, pero la espera lo vales- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

-Sí, lo lamento. Me tomé mi tiempo- me disculpé con una sonrisa.

-¿Un novio?- me preguntó- disculpa que sea entrometido.

-No, no tengo a nadie.

Me brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasamos un largo rato hablando sobre nosotros.

-... entonces llegó un hombre diciéndome que me había estacionado en un lugar para discapacitados, pero todos estaban ocupados excepto esos- dijo entre risas.

Reí por lo gracioso que me resultaba esa situación.

De repente agarro mi mano y acarició mi dorso.

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo- me siento bien hablando contigo.

-Yo también, creo que es cuestión del destino. Tú estabas justo cuando ese hombre quiso...hacer eso.

-Debo decirte que...antes de que ese hombre se acercara te estaba viendo- tomo mis manos y las beso-estabas bailando junto a unas chicas, esperaba acercarme a ti, desde el primer instante me tenías entre tus mano- declaró.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

-De todas formas me defendiste y agradezco eso- dije acariciando sus manos.

-Sentía que era lo que debía hacer- dijo acercándose.

Decidí ser atrevida por una vez y lo besé.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste, tenía dudas respecto a este fic pero decidí continuarlo.

Gracias a todas por comentar, seguir la historia o simplemente leer.

Quisiera saber que opinan.

Nos leemos.


	3. Recuerdos

**Summary:** Después de una noche de pasión, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 2:**

Recuerdo

 **Edward POV**

 _Días después..._

Cada día era un tormento.

Jamás olvidaría esa noche en la que la hice mía, toda mía.

A la mañana desperté solo y con una necesidad imperiosa de ella.

 _Eres tan hermoso, te deseo._

Sus labios, sus ojos.

 _Te siento tan...profundo._

Sus gemidos.

 _Soy tuya, solo tuya._

Mía.

Te necesito.

Marque en mi teléfono a Torne.

-¿Conseguiste alguna información?.

-Disculpe señor, estamos buscando pero con los datos que usted nos brindó...es difícil. Tal vez recuerde algo más- dijo apresurado.

Maldición.

-No, nada más.

-Señor, le enviaré un archivo con las posibles chicas.

-Bien- dije furioso y colgué.

Ella me tenía de esta forma. Descontrolado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Bella POV**

 _Días después..._

Tenía un sueño tranquilo, prefería eso que soñar con él.

-¡Despierta Isabella!-grito Jessica en mi oído.

Jessica era mi media hermana, todo lo contrario a mi. Rubia y de ojos azules.

Además de un carácter muy "especial".

Compartíamos sangre por parte de papá, cuando Charlie murió me mudé junto a ella y Sue, su madre.

Mamá se fue después de dos años de yo haber nacido y nunca supimos nada de ella.

Suena complicado, pero no lo es.

-Es domingo, déjame en paz- grite enfadada.

Empezó a saltar en mi cama haciendo que se cayeran las almohadas.

-Hoy no es cualquier domingo querida.

La miré sin entender.

-¡Lo olvidaste!¡Isabella! Te dije varias veces.

Seguía sin recordar. Él me tenía así, distraída.

-Hoy vendrá Mike-dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía al espejo de mi tocador- tienes que estar lista en dos horas.

-Falta mucho, tengo hambre.

-Prepare panqueques y te guarde algunos-dijo agarrando un collar que me regaló Tyler, un compañero de las prácticas. No me gustaba era muy... vistoso- este es lindo.

-Quédatelo, no me gusta.

Me pare y dirigí a el baño.

-Tu perdida es mi ganancia- dijo divertida.

-Me lo regalo un compañero.

Saque de mi armario un jean con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-Ese compañero fue el que te hizo eso- dijo señalándome.

No entendí a lo que se refería hasta que ví mi reflejo en el espejo.

¡No puede ser!

Tenía una marca en mi clavícula.

No entiendo como no lo note antes, era muy obvio pero sabia perfectamente quien lo hizo.

-Ire a darme una ducha- dije entrando a mi baño- hablamos después.

-Claro, después me cuentas todo-grito.

Apoye mi cabeza contra la puerta y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Lo extrañaba, de forma ridícula. Lo conocí una noche y siento como si el lo fuera todo, sentía una fuerte necesidad.

 _Eres tan dulce, tus labios son mi tentación._

Se portó de forma caballerosa conmigo, aunque tenía un amplio vocabulario.

 _Eres tan estrecha. Me tienes al borde._

Me hizo sentir amada, querida.

 _Mía, me perteneces. Nadie te hará sentir como yo._

Solo fue una noche, debía de seguir con mi vida y no aferrarme a él.

No sería nada fácil.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí capítulo nuevo.

 **Florcitacullen1** Me alegra saber que te gusta. Gracias por leerme. Saludos. :D

Me gustaría que me dejaran saber en los comentarios que piensan. **Tengo** **una duda** , la noche que pasaron juntos ¿la pongo en un solo capítulo o por retazos, como si fueran recuerdos?

Gracias a todas por leerme.

Nos leemos.


	4. Ruptura

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 3:**

Ruptura

 **Bella POV**

Después de la "interesante" visita de Mike, el novio de Jessica, salí a hacer unas compras.

Sabía conducir pero no tenía un carro así que se lo tuve que pedir a Jessica, Sue solo me dió una mala mirada pero no dijo nada.

No nos llevamos muy bien, ella no quiso que viviese con ellas, decía que sería una gran carga y un estorbo innecesario. Cuando era niña me afectaba esas cosas pero con el tiempo aprendí a ignorarla.

Nunca traje problemas de la escuela, tenía buenas notas, ni siquiera necesite que me pague la universidad ya que Charlie me había dejado un fondo de ahorros. Ayudaba a alumnos de los primeros ciclos con redacción en algunas tareas y de eso sobrevivía.

Normalmente mi vida era muy aburrida hasta que conocí a Rosalie y Alice.

Las tres estudiábamos distintas carreras pero estábamos en el mismo taller de Fotografía.

Rosalie estudiaba derecho, le atraía mucho ya que su padre le inculcó ese gusto, es muy divertida y atrevida.

Alice estudiaba gestión de empresas, ella soñaba con crear su propia línea de ropa. Sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella, no aprueban la actitud de Rosalie pero son buenas personas.

Estacione el auto frente al supermercado, entre y agarre una canasta.

Me dirigí a la zona de chocolates y agarre un paquete de *Ferrero Rocher.

 _-Eres tan dulce- dijo sobre mis labios, mientras me presionaba contra la pared del ascensor. Una mano se apodero de mi cintura y otra de mi pierna-Me tienes tan ansioso._ _Se dedicó a besar mi cuello, dejándome sentir toda su neces..._

-¿Bella?-pregunto una voz interrumpiendo mi recuerdo.

-Oh, hola Ángela- dije poniendo el paquete de chocolate en mi canasta.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto acercándose a mi lado- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Amor, aquí está tu batido- dijo un chico acercándose a nosotras apresurado.

-Gracias cariño. Bella el es mi prometido, Ben ella es mi compañera de la escuela, me ayudaba a sobrevivir a las clases de Matemáticas-nos presentó Ángela sonriendo.

-Hola, es un placer- saludé.

-Igualmente- dijo mientras note que Ángela inconscientemente se acariciaba su barriga.

-¿Estás embarazada?- pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, ya tengo cuatro meses- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ow, felicidades- dije y sentí mi teléfono sonar- me están llamando tengo que contestar.

-Claro, fue un placer verte Bella. Debemos reunirnos algún día- dijeron despidiéndose.

-Igualmente-dije y salí del pasillo de chocolates.

Malditos chocolates.

Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y conteste.

-Bella hoy noche de chicas- anunció Rose emocionada.

-En este momento estoy en el supermercado- dije mientras colocaba shampoo en mi canasta.

-En una hora, en mi casa- ordenó Rose- tenemos que hablar, además que las extraño.

-Okey, voy a mi casa y luego me dirijo a la tuya. Llevaré helado- le informe agarrando uno de café.

-Excelente- dijo- te esperaré.

-Okey, nos vemos- me despedí y colgué.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de veinte minutos me encontraba de camino a casa con cuatro bolsas en el asiento trasero.

Llegué y estacione el carro sintiendo la mirada de Sue, quien me veía en la ventana.

-¿De dónde sacas dinero para comprar cosas?- pregunto de forma acusatoria apenas entre.

-Hola, te dije que ayudó a algunos compañeros con sus trabajos, ya sabes redacción y edición- dije brindándole una sonrisa.

-No, no sé- contestó siguiéndome a mi habitación- más te vale que no te estés metiendo en idioteces.

Guarde las cosas que compre y puse las que llevaría a la casa de Rose en un bolso

-No te preocupes Sue, ahora lo único que me interesa es conseguir un trabajo- dije sacándome la chaqueta que tenía y poniéndome un abrigo.

-Eso espero y se puede saber ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto.

-Ire a casa de Rose, haremos una pijamada- dije agarrando mi bolso y pidiendo un taxi desde mi teléfono.

No dijo nada, solo salió de mi habitación.

Cerré mi puerta con seguro.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar, pensé.

No confiaba del todo de Sue.

Me acerque a la habitación de Jessica y toque dos veces.

-Pasa Bella- grito.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- dije entrando.

-Mi mamá no tocaría la puerta.

Reí, eso era muy cierto.

-Gracias por prestarme tu auto- dije dándole sus llaves.

-No es nada- dijo mientras se lanzaba a su cama.

-Iré a casa de Rose, vendré mañana temprano- le informe.

Rose y Jessica no se llevan nada bien, aunque ambas se parezcan en color de cabello y ojos. Ellas simplemente no pueden pasar más de diez minutos en la misma habitación sin lanzarse indirectas.

-Ya llego mi taxi. Adiós- dije saliendo rápidamente.

-Adiós Bella- gritó.

Salí de casa y entre al taxi que estaba estacionado al frente. Sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Debo comprar pastillas, pensé preocupada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en pijama viendo Gossip girl.

-Si tuviera el guardarropa de Blair mi vida estaría resuelta- dijo Rose.

-Si tuviera un Chuck en mi vida no necesitaría nada más- dijo Alice.

-¿Y el rubio de la fiesta?- pregunte divertida.

-Cierto Allie- dijo Rose pausando la serie-¿En qué terminaron?.

-Pues yo los vi muy cariñosos- dije y me dió una mirada asesina.

-Nada que ver con ese, quería que le de mi número. ¿Qué se cree ese?- dijo.

Alice tenía el pensamiento de que nadie era "digno" de ella. Aunque Rose y yo sabíamos perfectamente que ella en la universidad se había tirado a media población masculina.

Rose solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú Bella?- prefunto.

-Cierto, te fuiste con un tipo- dijo Alice.

-Eh...si fuimos a tomar algo- dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué más paso?- pregunto Rose- no me digas que ahí acabo.

-Bueno, nos besamos e hicimos eso.

La mirada de Rose era de sorpresa y alegría pero la de Alice era de ¿asco?.

-Cariño, ya era hora de que pierdas tu virtud- dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba- cuéntame cómo fue.

-Fue muy lindo y atento- dije sintiendo mis mejillas ruborizarse.

Alice no decía nada, solo me miraba.

-¿Qué pas..

-¿Le has dado tu virginidad a un desconocido? Pensé que te apreciabas más Isabella- dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Rose.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Lo más probable es que ese tipo ya se haya olvidado de ti. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Es...repugnante- dijo Alice- habrá pensado que...

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Rose enfadada.

-Rose date cuenta, ella no tiene dignidad.

Nunca imaginé que ella me diría así, sentía lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

-¿Tú sí?- pregunte molesta.

-Ahora te pones a llorar- dijo aburrida.

-¡¿No es obvio?!- grito Rosalie- eres una hipócrita. Bella y yo sabemos perfectamente que te has follado a media escuela. Pensábamos que habías cambiado esa actitud.

-Ahora yo soy la puta, ¿no?- dijo agarrando su bolso y su teléfono- me largo y ni se les ocurra llamarme.

Se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir me miró.

-Estoy tan decepcionada de ti Bella.

Y se fue.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí capítulo nuevo.

La noche que pasaron juntos la pondré en recuerdos, pero tal vez más adelante haga un capítulo de ello, aunque obviamente en este se sabrán más cosas. :D

Alice se está comportando muy raro¿no creen? Ya veremos qué le pasa.

El próximo capítulo es Edward POV.

Sobre si Bella quedará embarazada eso lo sabremos después ;)

 **•Ferrero Rocher:** Son bombones de chocolate con avellanas. Tienen forma esférica y una envoltura de papel dorado. Soy muy ricos. :D

 **•Gossip girl:** Serie de televisión estadounidense de drama adolescente, basada en las novelas homónimas de Cecily von Ziegesar. Es una de mis series favoritas. Blair Waldorf es una de las protagonistas que es interpretada por Leighton Meester.

 **PameHart** Gracias por comentar, me encanta saber que opinan. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Blankitapia**. Eso lo veremos más adelante, me encanta saber lo que opinan. Saludos :D

 **Nanimous**. Jajaja entonces trataré de ser muy puntual, no quiero que me acribillen :O Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

 **Blueorchid02** Intentaré hacer ese capítulo lo más largo posible ;D. Espero que te guste este. Saludos.

 **Florcitacullen1** Me encanta saber que te gusta, gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.

 **Florr** Es una historia original. •-• jajaja no sé que te habrá hecho pensar eso. Saludos.

Pásense por mi otra historia que estoy escribiendo.

 **Retorcido:**

Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular. —Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

Gracias a todas por leerme y comentar.

Nos leemos.


	5. Cerca

**Summary:** Después de una noche de pasión, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 4**

Cerca

 **Edward POV**

-Ah...Bella- gemí.

Seguí moviéndome lentamente dentro de ella, se sentía tan bien.

De ella solo se oían gemidos, no podía ver sus ojos lo cual me desesperaba.

Devoré sus labios sintiendo que estaba cerca.

-Eres mía- dije bajando a su cuello.

Bep bep bep

¿Qué demonios?

Bep bep bep

Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Maldita sea.

¿Que me has hecho? Me tienes embrujado.

 _Apenas llegamos a mi piso la tomé en brazos y abrí la puerta. Lo bueno es que como cada piso es un departamento no me encontraría con nadie._

 _Me dirigí a mi habitación mientras la besaba y mis manos se dirigían a su vestido._

Todos los días era lo mismo, despertaba de un maravilloso sueño con mi Bella, dejándome con una necesidad que luego tendría que resolver con mis propias manos.

Después de una hora me encontraba en mi escritorio revisando los archivos que me mandó Torne. Pero hasta el momento no la encontraba.

-Disculpa Edward...- dijo Kate, mi secretaria- perdona que sea importuna, pero el señor Torne le mando esto- y me tendió un folder.

-Gracias-dije tomándolo -no me pases ninguna llamada. Ahora estoy ocupado.

-Claro, ¿Desea algo más?- pregunto antes de salir.

-No, nada. Puedes retirarte.

Espere a que cerrará la puerta para ver los informes que me mandaron.

Pase nombres descartándolos, hasta que...

Isabella Marie Swan

Padres:

Renne Dwayer (antes Swan)- casada con Phill Dwayer. Canadá.

Charlie Swan-muerte en accidente automovilístico

Nacimiento:

13 de septiembre de 1994

Estado civil:

Soltera

Estudios:

Comunicaciones- Hofstra University

Esto es todo lo que necesito saber, es ella. Pronto tendré a mi dulce cisne.

Tomé mi teléfono y marque a Torne.

-Buen día señor, mandé una lista con su secretaria- dijo, apenas contesto al primer pitado.

-Hola Torne, la encontre. Es Isabella Marie Swan, toma nota. Necesito que la sigas- dije.

-Por supuesto. ¿A todos lados señor?.

-Sí, quiero todo de ella. Lo que come, a dónde va, con quién vive. Todo- dije feliz- tómale fotos.

-No se preocupe.

-Gracias- y corte.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Bella POV**

-Debemos hacer algo Isabella es tu cumpleaños- dijo Rose a través del teléfono.

-No, tengo una entrevista de trabajo y quiero estar totalmente preparada. Dejando de lado ese tema, ¿Sabes algo de Alice?.

-No y la verdad espero que sí se comunica con nosotros sea para disculparse. Se portó como una jodida hipócrita.

-¡Rose!- le recriminé a través del teléfono.

-Es la verdad, cariño te tengo que dejar tengo una cita con Emmett.

-Diviértete- dije- adiós- y colgué.

Me quite mis zapatos y me eché en la cama.

 _Me depósito en la cama mientras él se quitaba la camisa blanca._

 _-¿Me deseas?- pregunto._

 _Sentí mis mejillas totalmente rojas, y solo asentí._

 _-No tienes de que avergonzarte, tú me tuviste así desde que te vi. Tan excitado._

Cerré los ojos recordando sus caricias, cuando hablaba a mi oído.

- _Eres tan hermosa, quiero toda la noche permanecer en tu interior. Llenándote. Sintiéndote._

Me estremecí con los recuerdos.

- _Quiero probarte, sentirte toda mía._

 _-Y yo...¿puedo probarte?._

 _-Esta noche se trata de ti nena- dijo besando mis manos- aunque no negare que durante la noche no podía dejar de pensar en eso._

Lleve mis manos a mi cuello acariciando el recuerdo de sus besos.

Las deslice hasta llegar al chupetón que tenía en mi clavícula.

- _Dolerá nena, voy a controlarme cuando entre en tu estrecha entrada. El hecho de que seas virgen me excita, solo yo te haré sentir así. Eres mi ángel_

Pronto caí dormida, soñando con esa noche.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Isabella, abre la puerta!- escuché entre sueños.

Me levanté y puse unas pantuflas.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con Sue y Jessica.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte - son las 2 de la mañana.

-Tu madre ha llamado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Me tomo tiempo actualizar, es que tengo demasiados trabajos de la escuela. :(

Pero intento hacerlo lo más pronto posible. :)

 **Lady in black 22** Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** Me encanta saber que te gusta. Saludos.

 **Florcitacullen1** Lo de Alice es posible, lo veremos más adelante y respecto a Sue es cierto, nos dará dolores de cabeza. Saludos.

 **Aburiru2.0** Gracias por leer también esta historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por comentar, seguir la historia, ponerla en favoritos o simplemente leerla.

Nos leemos.


	6. Obsesión

**Summary:** Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter** 5

Obsesión

 **Bella POV**

-...Tu madre ha llamado- informo Jessica.

No es posible.

-Esa maldita, ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a mi casa?- dijo Sue muy molesta.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunte.

-Quizo saber sobre ti- respondio Jessica.

-Es una descarada- refunfuño Sue.

Se sentía sumamente extraño que después de tanto tiempo "desaparecida" llame. Ella nos abandono. Charlie y yo sufrimos mucho, él tuvo que arreglárselas para cuidar de mí y trabajar.

-Regresaré a dormir- dije sintiendome muy incómoda.

 **Edward POV**

-Tiene una rutina muy común, señor- escucho a través del teléfono- aunque estos últimos días estuvo en entrevistas de trabajo, le mandé toda la información que recopile estos días.

-Gracias, si te enteras algo más me lo informas- dije y colgué el teléfono.

Cogí la carpeta que me mandó junto a unas fotos de ella, saliendo de casa, sentada en una cafetería junto con una amiga, comiendo helado en el parque mientras veía como unos niños juegan.

Mía.

En todas se veía tan hermosa.

 _-Eres mía- dije besándola mientras me enterraba en ella lentamente_. _Su_ _centro es_ _tan caliente y apretado, hasta que sentí esa barrera que demostraba su inocencia._

Junto a las fotos habían algunas boletas de las compras que realizaba.

Casi al final encontré más fotos de ella con algunos compañeros de su universidad.

Las fotos no mostraban más que amistad, pero me volvía loco. Ella es mía.

Busque su dirección entre los informes. Hasta que la encontré.

Esperaría hasta el viernes para ir por ella. Tenía que preparar algunas cosas en mi casa, pensaba que podría vivir conmigo. Sonaba apresurado pero era necesario.

De repente sono el teléfono.

-Hola de nuevo Torne, ¿Qué paso?- pregunte mientras cogía una imagen de mi ángel saliendo de su casa.

-Disculpa que lo interrumpa señor- dijo apresurado- pero la señorita Swan acaba de salir de una farmacia...con un test de embarazo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Es muy corto, lo sé. Pero estaba tan emocionada y dentro de poco subiré el otro capítulo "Revelación". ¿Qué opinan sobre el test de embarazo?

Quiero escuchar que piensan, gracias a todas por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia.

 **Blankitapia** Edward ya la encontro, ¡qué emoción!. Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** Me alegra saber que te gusta :) Ya pronto se encontrarán y veremos cómo reacciona Bella. :D Saludos.

 **Carol** Me hace feliz que te guste, gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Pera l.t** Jaja si, este Edward es un "poco" obsesionado y dentro de poco se veremos cómo reacciona Bella. Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	7. Revelación

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 6**

Revelación

 **Bella POV**

El miedo me recorría, la pequeña caja estaba al otro extremo de mi cama.

Desde hace unos días estuve con dolor general de cuerpo pero lo ignore, hasta que me di cuenta de que debió haberme llegado...y nada.

Llamé a Rose apresuradamente.

-Hola Belly.

-Rose, tengo un retraso- dije nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estás?.

-En mi casa, acabo de comprar un test. Tengo mucho miedo Rose.

-No te preocupes cariño, voy para allá.

Corte la llamada sintiendo lágrimas deslizarse por mis ojos. Si la prueba resultaba positiva no tenía idea de cómo lo cuidaría, tendría que buscar a Edward, el bebé no puede nacer sin padre. Aunque no sé cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de una hora me encontraba con Rose esperando a la maldita prueba. Estabamos sentadas en mi cama esperando al resultado del test que se encontraba en mi escritorio.

-Yo te apoyaré cariño- dijo intentando calmarme.

-Es mi culpa...debí cuidarme, fui tan tonta.

-No, es responsabilidad de ambos. Debemos de comunicarnos con el. Él debe saberlo y hacerse responsable.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo lo buscaremos?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a la prueba.

-Sabes su nombre ¿Verdad?- asentí- con eso es suficiente.

Agarre la prueba.

-Es positivo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Edward POV**

Apenas escuché lo que dijo Torne salí hacia la dirección que tenía en mi teléfono.

-Kate, cancela todo- dije apresurado cerrando mi oficina.

-Pero, señor, tiene una reunión importante en una hora- informo acercandose a presentarme informes.

-Es urgente, debo salir- no espere respuesta alguna y cogí el ascensor.

La emoción me recorría por completo, iría por mi Isabella, pero antes debía hacer una parada a recoger algo que tenía reservado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Toque el timbre, tenía una ramo de rosas en una mano.

Me abrió una mujer que identifique como Sue. Me dió una mirada de asombro que rápidamente quito.

-Buen día.

-Buenas tardes, veng...- me interrumpió.

-Jessica no esta, pero puede esperarla adentro.

-En realidad vengo por Isabella.

Su mirada paso de confusión a molestia.

-Claro Isabella, pensé que venía por Jessica ya que nadie busca a Bella.

Note que su voz salía con amargura.

-Pase por favor.

-Gracias- dije entrando.

-Tome asiento en la sala, iré a avisarle- dijo con demasiada calma.

Mi nena no podía seguir acá, esa mujer no me daba buena impresión.

Me senté y espere sintiendo el peso de lo que llevaba en mi bolsillo. Escuché pasos que provenían de la escalera.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí otro capítulo.

Finalmente nos enteramos para que el test.

Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. :3

 **Kony Greene** Me encanta saber que te gustala historia. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.

 **Miss Cinnamon** Disculpa el susto. Saludos. :D

 **Josefina** Lamento dejarlas en mitad de la emoción. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Poppy** Aquí está el capítulo, lamento dejarte con la duda. Espero que te guste. Saludos

Nos leemos.


	8. Encuentro

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 6**

Encuentro

 **Bella POV**

-...Es positivo.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta en este instante!- grito Sue.

Escondí la prueba en un cajón mientras Rose se acercaba a abrir.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Sucede que ha venido un hombre a buscarte. Te dije desde un principio Isabella, te advertí que no te metas en tonterías o te vas de esta casa.

-Pero...

-Nada, ahora baja y ocúpate de el, al menos tienes buen gusto. Es muy apuesto- dijo y salió.

-¿Quién podría ser?- pregunto Rose.

-Seguro es Tyler, quédate aquí en lo que me ocupo de el.

Salí totalmente desganada, Tyler no era agradable. Baje las escaleras pensando en alguna excusa para que se vaya.

Al llegar a la sala me di cuenta que no era Tyler.

-¿E...dward?

Vestía un traje como si saliera del trabajo. Estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. Su cabello levemente desordenado como si hubiera pasado su mano por el varias veces y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se acercó a abrazarme, sentir sus brazos rodeándome me hizo sentir segura, hasta que recordé el test.

Beso mis labios de forma tierna y llevo sus manos a mi cintura.

El beso pronto se volvió más apasionado y dominante. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía tanto miedo de su reacción.

-¿Porqué lloras?- pregunto cortando el beso- ¿Qué pasa nena?- dijo mientras acariciaba mi estómago.

Es tan dulce.

-Yo...yo estoy- se me escapó un sollozo mientras intentaba terminar la oración. En este momento el es muy tierno, pero no sé qué tomara la noticia-estoy embarazada.

Me envolvió en sus brazos y su rostro paso a ¿felicidad absoluta?, eso es muy extraño.

-Tenía la sospecha nena-afirmo mientras besaba mi rostro-soy tan feliz...

-Bella, ¿Porque demoras tan...?- Rose se callo de repente. Miró a Edward con asombro.

-Hola, tú debes ser Edward- saludo componiéndose rápidamente-yo soy Rosalie.

-Un gusto Rosalie- dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente. Bueno, estaré arriba por si me necesitan- y subió corriendo.

Caminé hacia la sala y me senté mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo Edward llegó acá?.

Me preocupaba que Sue diga que me vaya de la casa. No tenía a donde ir.

-Te traje unas flores, espero que te gusten- y agarro un ramo que estaba en la mesa.

Se sentó a mi lado y beso mis manos.

-Debemos vivir juntos- sentenció.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Probablemente en un rato o mañana publique el próximo.

¿Que piensan sobre lo que dijo Edward?¿Deberían vivir juntos?. Me encanta leer sus comentarios.

Gracias a todas.

 **Kony Greene** ¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta dejar el capítulo en suspenso. Saludos.

 **Florcitacullen1** Alice aparecerá pronto. Me encanta el drama así que tendremos bastante de eso y sobre los capítulos aún no sé cuántos serán. Supongo que será lo que rinda mi inspiración. Saludos.

 **Pera lt** Me hace feliz saber que te guste, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Poppy** Gracias por comentar, me encanta saber que te gusta. Saludos.

 **Aburiru 2.0** Ya veremos qué pasará, espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Joselina** jajaja tendré más cuidado para la próxima. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** Se sorprendió bastante, después veremos qué dice sobre la propuesta de vivir juntos. Saludos.

 **Mar91** Exacto, esperemos que se tome a bien que le pida que vivan juntos. Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	9. Casa

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 8**

Casa

 **Bella POV**

-Debemos vivir juntos- sentenció.

¿Que demonios? No podemos.

-Ed...no creo que...

En ese momento entro Sue a la sala con unos vasos.

-Prepare limonada por si gustan- dijo amable- olvide las galletas, Bella ¿Puedes ir por ellas? Por favor.

-Claro- dije y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

La propuesta de Edward me tenía muy tensa, ¿Cómo era posible que piense que deberíamos vivir juntos? Apenas nos conocíamos, aunque yo estaba embarazada.

Estaba buscando las galletas cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse. Entro Sue enojada.

-Eres una estúpida, te has embarazado de un tipo el cual no has visto más de dos veces- reclamo, agarrándome el brazo- escuché todo, así que no lo niegues.

-No quería que esto pasará- dije alejándome de ella.

-Claro que no querías, pero no más. Te quiero fuera de acá-dijo cogiendo el plato- pensé que eras una chica inteligente-y salió de la cocina.

Sentía que la desesperación me llenaba por completo, no tenía a donde ir. Llevaba ahorrando dinero pero no me alcanzaría para cuidar de un bebé y pagar una renta.

No podía dejar que mi bebé sufriera eso.

Me dirigí hacia la sala encontrándome con Jessica en el pasillo.

-Bella te lo tenías bien guardado- exclamó acercándose- es muy guapo.

Solo sonreí conteniendo mi angustia.

Entre a la sala encontrándome a Edward conversando con Sue.

-...Bella es una chica un poco problemática, tú ya entiendes un novio por aquí y otro por allá- alcance a escuchar.

Eso no era cierto, yo nunca tuve un novio pero Edwad parecía no darle mucha credibilidad por la mirada que le daba.

Me senté a su lado y entrelazó nuestras manos. Me reconfortaba.

Sonó el timbre y Sue corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Se que solo me has pertenecido a mi- dijo besando mi mejilla- debes venir a vivir conmigo, cuidare de ti y de nuestro bebé. Nada te faltará nena.

De repente Jessica entro apresurada, llevaba con ella una carta la cual me entregó.

-Es de tu madre- dijo ella- Sue quería esconderla cuando llegó el correo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Edward POV**

Mi nena empezó a sollozar. La abrace mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tranquila- dije a su oído.

Entro la señora totalmente enfadada.

-¡Jessica!- grito a su hija.

-Mamá, debes dejar de seguir con ese rencor hacia Bella- reclamo Jessica- intentas esconder tu odio con desconfianza...

Este era un ambiente malo para mi nena, estará mejor viviendo conmigo.

-Es mi madre, no entiendo que te pasa- gritó mi ángel.

-No vamos ahora mismo Isabella. No debes de aguantar este tipo de tratos de esta mujer- exclamé.

-¡Si! Llévatela, es una problemática- atacó Sue.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?- pregunte besando su frente- vamos por tus cosas.

Me guío hacia el segundo piso, su habitación se encuentraba llena de libros y a su aroma. Estaba Rosalie hablando por teléfono.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó- escuché gritos.

Deje a Bella sentarse.

-Ella no puede seguir acá, ¿Que vas a llevar? - pregunte arrodillándome ante ella.

-La ropa y zapatos del clóset, también los libros de los estantes- dijo poniéndose una casaca.

Alcanzó en 3 bolsos, Rose, como le gustaba que le llamarán, ayudó a Bella que se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos en tu casa?- pregunte cuando salimos.

-Tengo que reunirme con una compañera del trabajo, me pediré un taxi- dijo sacando su teléfono.

-Entonces nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego Rose- dijo Bella mientras entraba al carro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Espero que te guste, esta es nuestra habitación- dije mientras abría la puerta y dejaba las maletas en la cama- aunque estoy seguro de que la recuerdas.

Sus mejillas tomaron un profundo rubor.

-Sí, la recuerdo.

-Fue horrible despertarme solo a la mañana siguiente- recordé mientras abría el clóset.

-No quería que sientas alguna responsabilidad por lo que pasó, pensaba que sería solo una noche para ti.

-Fue la mejor noche de todas- me acerque y bese sus labios sin prisa- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿...Cómo sabías donde vivía?- preguntó.

-Eh...tuve que contratar a alguien, fue difícil. Solo sabía tu nombre.

La desposite en la cama y me acosté a su lado mientras acariciaba su estómago.

-Conozco a una ginecóloga de confianza, es amiga de mi madre. Tenemos que verla.

-Esta bien- dijo brindándome una sonrisa-Soñaba contigo- declaró sorprendiéndome.

-Yo también- respondí y ataque sus labios- te deseo- declaré.

La bese tiernamente, sintiéndola estremecerse.

\- Cuidaré de ustedes- dije- seremos una familia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba, es que olvide que el viernes tenía examen final.

Gracias a todas por leerme y comentar esta historia.

 **Aburiru 2.0** Hace unos días actualice Retorcido, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Lfantasma** Gracias por comentar. Cuando leas esto ya estara terminada la historia. Déjame saber que piensas. Saludos.

 **Ronialdi** Que bueno que te hayas animado a leerla. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Mar91** jajaja ya sabes cómo es Edward, sin rodeos. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Pera l.t** Jajaja tomando en cuenta que está embarazada creo que si se apresuraron al inicio. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** Espero que sigas con uñas, me gusta dejar en suspenso como en las novelas. :D

¿Cómo creen que sea la convivencia entre ellos?¿Qué opinan de Sue?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de Más de una noche. :)

Nos leemos.


	10. Inseguridad

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 9**

Inseguridad

 **Edward POV**

Deslicé mis manos por sus caderas mientras besaba sus labios. Llevo sus manos a mi cabello y empezó a acariciarlo.

-No quiero que te sientas incómoda- dije acariciando su estómago por debajo de su blusa.

-No te preocupes, yo también te deseo- dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Nunca sentí esa casa como mía, me sentía una intrusa- declaró dándome una sonrisa- Sue aún no soporta que mi padre al separarse de ella se fue con Renne.

\- Deberíamos...

En eso sonó mi teléfono. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y puse en silencio.

-Contesta, puede ser importante.

-Ahora estoy ocupado- dije besando su cuello y levantándome de la cama.

Abrí la puerta del clóset. Antes de que agarrara la maleta Bella la cogió y saco la carta de su madre.

-Debo leerla, se fue cuando era pequeña y no sé qué será de ella.

Tenia que decirle que sabía la ubicación de su madre, que se casó y vive en Canadá.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO** **Bella POV**

 _Querida Bella:_ _Es ridículo que te escriba después de tanto tiempo, tienes que saber toda la verdad. Te quiero, pero tenía que irme y hallarme a mi misma, suena egoísta, y sé que lo es. Hace unos años me enteré de la muerte de Charlie y estuve intentando comunicarme contigo._ _Te dejare mi número a la vuelta de la hoja por si quieres comunicarte conmigo, no deseo ser una molestia._ _Te quiere, tu madre._

¿Toda la verdad? Ella se fue cuando más la necesitaba.

Arrugue la carta mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Esto no podía ser posible.

Pronto sentí los brazos de Edward abrázame.

-Calma, ¿Que sucede?- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Yo no quiero saber de ella, no la quiero cerca de mi.

-Si tú no la quieres cerca está bien, calma. No dejaré que ella te lastime. Debe ser difícil para ti esto.

Note que seguían llamando en su teléfono.

-Contesta el teléfono- dije mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama.

Se acercó y agarro el celular.

-Buenas tardes Kate.

-No, no podré hoy. Mañana estaré por allá.

-Okey, gracias.

Empeze a sentirme incómoda, el día que nos conocimos dijo que no tenía ningún compromiso.

-Pediré algo para comer, ¿Quieres algo en especial?- pregunto arrodillándose delante de mí y tomando mi mano.

-¿No tienes ningún compromiso con nadie?

-Claro que no. ¿Lo dices por Kate?, es mi secretaria y está casada.

-Pensé que...yo creí- dije avergonzada.

-Está bien, entiendo- respondió besando mi mejilla- pediré comida italiana.

-Okey, me siento muy cansada. Dormiré un rato.

-Yo te aviso cuando llegue la comida.

Beso mis labios lentamente y salió de la habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **Paty limón** Te daré un pequeño adelanto, Alice aparecerá más tarde. Respecto a su comportamiento, ella tiene sus razones. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** jajaja ya me imaginaba que Sue no caería muy bien. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Aburiru 2.0** Creo que Bella no se sentía muy agusto viviendo con Sue. :v jajaja si, es un loquilla.

 **Mar91** Charlie estuvo con Sue y tuvieron a Jessica, después de unos años se separaron. Él conoció a Renne y nació a Bella. Sue no se lo tomo bien y más el hecho de que Bella tenga que vivir con ellos al no tener nadie mas luego de la huída de Renne y el accidente de Charlie. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Ayer estaba estudiando para mi examen de literatura y de la nada se me ocurrió una historia. :D Pondré de que trata y ustedes me dicen si vale la pena hacerlo.

 **Summary:** En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta se da sin importar la especie que sea, de forma rápida y demoledora.

Está historia será lo más extraño que haré. :)

Quisiera saber que piensan.

Nos leemos.


	11. Convivencia II

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 10**

Convivencia II

 **Edward POV**

 _Días después..._

-¿Está insinuando que este contrato afectará su empresa?- pregunte molesto.

-No es eso señor Cullen, hay algunas cláusulas que deben modificarse- dijo Riley Biers intentando persuadirme. Su empresa estaba de caída, ofrecí apoyarla. No es que quisiera, su padre, el señor Biers, era un buen hombre y no tenía culpa de que el inútil de su hijo no sepa manejar la empresa.

Llevaba dos horas en lo mismo, ya debería estar en casa con Bella, cuidándola, mimándola.

-No se modificará nada, todo quedará igual. Su empresa tendrá una imagen estable, ¿Lo toma o lo deja?.

Enfurecido agarro los papeles y firmo.

-Me gustaría decir que fue un gusto- dije levantándome de mi asiento- pero no suelo mentir. Buenas noches caballeros.

Agarre los documentos y salí de la tortuosa sala de reuniones.

Quería llegar a casa y estar con Bella, con el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, he podido conocerla un poco más. Me enamoraba cada día.

Subí al ascensor mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsillo.

 _Estoy en camino nena, la reunión con Biers tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé._

Envié el mensaje y a los pocos segundos recibí una respuesta.

 _No hay problema, tengo que hacer contigo cuando vuelvas._

Me pregunto de que querrá hablar.

Se detuvo el ascensor en el sótano del edificio y me acerque a mi auto.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen- dijo la señorita Stanley sorprendiéndome, pensé que el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

-Buenas noches señorita Stanley-respondi siguiendo mi camino.

-Es una gran noche, ¿No cree?- pregunto siguiéndome- viernes, por la noche. Iré a tomar algo, ¿Viene?

-No- respondí incómodo alejándome.

-¿Alguien lo espera en casa o...?

-Tengo a alguien esperándome, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que mejor deje de insistir- respondí enfadado.

-Disculpe- dijo alejándose rápidamente- esto no afectará mi puesto, ¿Verdad?

-Solo aléjese- dije subiendo a mi auto y arrancando.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Toque ansiosamente el botón del ascensor.

Sentía que cada minuto que no estaba a su lado era desperdiciado.

Me asombraba esto, normalmente no me gustaba depender de las personas. No tuve ningún compromiso que durará más de una noche con alguien.

En cambio con ella lo quería todo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar. Era mi madre.

 _-Hola mamá ¿Cómo estás?-_ dije subiendo al ascensor y pasando la tarjeta de mi departamento.

 _-Hola querido, bien. Quiero invitarte a una barbacoa en casa el domingo, Bella esta invitada. Quiero conocer a la chica que enamoró a mi hijo._

Mamá estaba ansiosa por conocerla. Le había contado de ella antes de buscarla.

 _-Claro, el domingo estaré con ella._ _-También quería comentarte que tu padre quiere hablar sobre los documentos que dejó tu abuelo._

 _-Esta bien-_ dijo intentando alejar ese tema- _estaré sin falta el domingo._

- _Entonces nos vemos querido._ _-Adiós mamá, te quiero-_ dije esperando a que corte la llamada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Entre a la sala colocando mis documentos en la mesa.

-¿Bella? Llegué a casa- avise sacándome la corbata.

Pronto sentí sus brazos envolverme.

-Hola amor- dije besando su frente.

-Hola, prepare lasagna. ¿Quieres que te sirva o ya comiste?- pregunto insegura.

-Sabiendo que cocinas, no comería fuera- dije besando suavemente sus labios.

En estos días que llevábamos juntos nuestro contacto no pasaba de besos y algunas caricias. Me moría por hacerla mía, pero quería que ella se sienta segura de esto.

El día que fui a su casa compre una anillo que tenía reservado, era delicado y bello como ella. Aún no tenía el momento oportuno para declararme.

La cargué sintiendo mi excitación crecer, me senté en el sofá colocándola en mi regazo. El beso dejó de ser suave para volverse intenso.

-Debemos comer- dijo separando nuestros labios.

Acaricie su mejilla mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Lo eres todo para mí. Puede que estemos llendo algo apresurados, pero eres lo mejor que tengo. Seremos una familia nena.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Temía haberla asustado con mis palabras.

-Nunca pensé que tendría algo como esto. Por mucho tiempo pensé que estaría sola por siempre.

-No digas eso preciosa. Nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mí y a nuestro bebé.

Habíamos ido una cita con una ginecóloga de confianza, aún no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, tendríamos que esperar unos meses para saberlo.

Se levantó de mi regazo y me tendió la mano.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo brindándome una dulce sonrisa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de comer, me encargue de lavar los servicios.

Subí a la habitación encontrándome a Bella en ropa interior.

Frené mis ganas de depositarla en la cama y hacerle el amor.

Saque mi pijama del armario.

-¿No me deseas?- pregunto sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Estos días llevo intentando seducirte- dijo ruborizándose- desde dejar la puerta del baño abierta mientras me baño hasta cambiarme delante tuyo.

Me acerque y agarre sus manos.

-No necesitas seducirme cariño, tú me tienes al borde, siempre- dije acariciando su cintura- no quería incomodarte, quería esperar a que estuvieses segura de esto.

-Lo estoy Edward.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Vemos que la convivencia yendo muy bien, son muy lindos.

 **Pera l.t** Edward es un amor, yo también lo amo. Saludos. :D

 **Paty limon** La situación de Renne es muy compleja, tendrá que justificar su huída. Saludos.

 **Mar91** Edward es muy dulce, esperemos que Bella le corresponda. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

Sigo teniendo la duda existencial de la historia.

 **Inevitable**

 _Summary_ : En un mundo en que humanos y vampiros viven en armonía, existe la conexión entre compañeros. Esta se da sin importar la especie que sea, de forma rápida y demoledora.

Quiero saber que piensan, ¿Les suena interesante?

No olviden pasarse a mi otra historia **Retorcido**.

Nos leemos.


	12. Momento

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 11**

Momento

 **Bella POV**

Apenas salieron esas palabras de mis labios Edward me deposito en la cama y devoró mi boca.

Se acostó encima pero sin apoyar su peso en mi.

Intercambio nuestras posiciones dejándome arriba. Pego sus caderas a las mía, podía sentir su excitación bajo sus pantalones.

Llevo sus manos a el broche de mi brasier y lo quito tirándolo a un costado. Pase mis manos por su cabello, acariciándolo.

-Mi memoria no le hace justicia a tu belleza- dijo besando mi cuello.

-Me dejaste una marca...en la clavícula- gemí cerrando mis ojos- tuve que esconderla.

-Lamento eso- se disculpó pasando su mano por mis bragas- pero tú también me dejaste una marca en el cuello.

Desabotone su camisa dejando a la vista su esculpido abdomen.

-Te deseo tanto- declaró.

Introdujo una mano en mis bragas acariciando.

-Estás tan húmeda cariño.

Introdujo un dedo y me estremecí, pronto se le unió otro.

-Cálida y dulce- dijo sacando sus dedos de mi interior y probándolos-¿Eres mía?- pregunto acariciando mi clítoris.

-¡Ah! Mm...Edward

-¿Lo eres nena?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Sí! Lo soy- gemí sintiendo mi orgasmo cerca.

-Correte en mi mano preciosa- dijo besando mis labios-eres tan hermosa cuando estás por correrte.

-¡Edward!- grite sintiendo que me corría en su mano.

Me apoye en el y acerque a la bragueta de su pantalón mientras tocaba su miembro.

-No es necesario que lo hagas nena- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pegunte si podía probarte?- pregunte mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-Me sorprendió que preguntarás eso cariño. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

 _...-Y_ _yo...¿puedo probarte?._ _-Esta noche se trata de ti nena..._

-Quiero hacerlo- dije besando sus labios- déjame hacerlo ¿Si?

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, contigo pierdo mi voluntad- dijo.

-Solo guíame, no sé cómo hacerlo.

Nerviosa empecé a sacar su pantalón y baje su ropa interior dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

-Lo harás excelente cariño.

Intenté recordar los consejos de Rose que nos daba en las pijamadas.

Lo acaricie con mi mano, estaba totalmente erecto lo cual me sorprendía. Bese la punta y el se estremeció. Note que no quitaba su mirada de mí, lo cual me hacía sonrojar.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte- dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja- te ves tan deliciosa haciendo esto.

Seguí acariciándolo con mis manos, de Edward solo escapaban gemidos y gruñidos, que por alguna extraña razón me excitaban.

Di pequeños besos en el glande mientras pasaba mi mano por su fuerte muslo. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, tenía el ceño algo fruncido y su mirada puesta en mi.

-Eres tan dulce- dijo entre gruñidos- tus orbes chocolates mirándome desde ahí son lo más...sexy.

Sonreí y seguí besando su miembro, metí la punta en mi boca y jugué con mi lengua.

Sentía que mi humedad se deslizaba, apreté mis muslos aliviando un poco.

Seguí metiendo su miembro en mi boca, solo lo que alcanzaba, era grande para que alcance todo.

Pronto empezó a embestir sin hacerme daño.

-Cariño me voy a correr- gimió acariciando mi rostro.

-Lo quiero todo- dije sin interrumpir mi labor.

-¡Sí! Eres tan caliente nena- exclamó acariciando mis senos- mía, eres mía.

Continue con su miembro en mi boca hasta que se corrió gritando mi nombre.

-¡Bella!

Me lo tomé todo, sonríe ante el hecho de que le haya gustado.

Abrazo pegándome a el y acaricie su miembro. Sería raro decirlo, pero era hermoso, todo el lo era.

-Te amo- dijo mirandome a los ojos- no es necesario que lo digas si no lo sientes, me basta con que lo sepas nena.

-Yo... también te quiero mucho- dije besando su mejilla.

Se deslizó hasta quedar nuestras intimidades rozándose. Su miembro estaba nuevamente erecto.

Beso mis labios mientras se deslizaba en mi interior.

-Eres tan pequeña, dulce y cálida- dijo.

Sentí que se introducía, me llenaba por completo.

-¡Ah! Es muy bueno- dije clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

-Estuve tanto tiempo solo, hasta que llegaste tu- declaró empezando a embestir suavemente.

-Más, Edward...más fuerte- pedí entre gemidos.

Sus embestidas se tornaron fuertes y precisas. Empujó en mi interior de forma rápida.

-¡Bella! Promete que nunca nos separaremos- dijo embistiendo.

-Solo si tú lo quieres- respondí mordiendo mi labio.

-He probado el cielo nena, sería un estúpido si me separará de ustedes.

Me sorprendía lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Edward. Parecía un niño tierno que estaba enamorado por primera vez.

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, casi salvajes y me gustaba.

-¡Eres mía!- gruño, estaba tan cerca de acabar.

-Toda tuya- gemí sintiendo como mi centro se cerraba a su alrededor.

-¡Bella!- grito llenándome con su escencia, alargando mi orgasmo.

-¡Edward!- grite corriéndome.

Me acosté a su lado y el empezó a acariciar mi vientre.

-No te lastime, ¿Verdad?- pregunto miedoso ante la idea de dañarme a mí o al bebé- creo que fue demasiado brusco.

-No- respondí besando su rostro- ambos estamos bien. Fue maravilloso.

De repente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa de noche. Abrió un cajón y saco una cajita de terciopelo. Se arrodilló ante mi y en mi mano puso la cajita.

-Isabella Marie Swan, mi cisne. Estaba indeciso sobre cuál sería el mejor momento de pedirte esto nena, espero que este lo sea- dijo sonriendo- eres lo mejor que tengo junto a nuestro bebé. Tal vez apuramos las cosas al inicio, pero no me arrepiento de aquella noche que pasamos juntos cariño. Quiero vivir contigo siempre, hacerte el amor todos los días, besarte, cuidarte. Viviré para ti, solo a ti- beso mi mano y sentí como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Sonreí conteniendo la emoción que me recorría por completo.

-¡Sí!- grite lanzándome a sus brazos- me haces tan feliz Edward.

Me abrazó besando mis labios de forma tierna. Se sento al borde de la cama conmigo encima.

-Es un placer hacerte feliz nena- dijo colocándome el anillo. Beso mi mano- ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre una manera de celebrar esto.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en su regazo y me sobaba contra si miembro.

-Déjame enseñartelo cariño.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Son tan lindos juntos, Edward es muy tierno.

¿Que piensan sobre su relación? A mí me encantan ellos.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **Pera l.t** Edward está muy enamorado de Bella. Esperemos que ella le corresponda. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** Sí, Jessica se paso. Menos mal Edward la puso en su lugar. Yo también lo amo. Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	13. Deseo

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 12**

Deseo

 **Bella POV**

Baje a la cocina dejando a Edward en la habitación durmiendo.

Estaba tan enfrascada en preparar el desayuno que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba mirándome desde la puerta. Llevaba puesto solo el pantalón de pijama dejandome ver su abdomen.

-No me gusta despertar solo- dijo fingiendo estar molesto y besando mis labios.

-Debemos hablar- dije acariciando su cabello- es importante.

Me tomo en brazos y llevo a la sala, se sentó en el sillón conmigo en su regazo.

-Hablemos- sentenció acariciando mi pierna.

-Recibí una llamada de la empresa a la que fui a presentarme- dije emocionada- me aceptaron.

Su mirada paso de duda a felicidad.

-Felicitaciones nena- dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello- Perlborn es una buena empresa, su estrategia es eficaz.

-Gracias, estoy tan emocionada- dije besando su cuello.

-Yo te llevaré y recogeré de tu trabajo, ¿Bien?- pregunto acariciando mi vientre.

Rode los ojos ante el pedido.

-Okey- acepte.

-Hay algo de lo que también quería hablarte- dijo levantando mi blusa de dormir y besando mi estómago.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte entre gemidos.

-Pensaba que sería buena idea mudarnos antes de que el bebé naciera- dijo acariciando mis senos.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con seguir acá- respondí.

-Lo sé, pero quiero un lugar amplio con un jardín en el que nuestro bebé pueda jugar, podríamos tener alguna mascota. ¿Que opinas?.

Lo abrace mientras lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.

-Te amo- dije acariciando su rostro- eres tan atento pensando en el futuro de nuestro bebé. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada tenía tanto miedo de tu reacción, ahora me doy cuenta de ello equivocada que estaba. Me haces sentir tan querida...

-Dilo otra vez cariño.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Empecé a moverme encima suyo, devoré sus labios.

-Vamos a la habitación- dijo entre besos.

-Hagamoslo aquí- pedí sacándole su pantalón- no aguanto más, te deseo.

-Yo tampoco aguantaré mucho- dijo levantándome mi blusa y sacando el estorboso short de pijama.

Arranco mis bragas, la cual se encontraba totalmente húmeda.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomamos desayuno entre miradas cómplices y caricias tímidas.

-Mi madre nos ha invitado a una barbacoa el domingo- dijo mientras me daba de comer una tostada con mermelada- es una gran oportunidad para que conozcas a mi familia.

-Sí...lo es- dije asustada tomando jugo de naranja.

-¿Que pasa?¿No te gusta la idea?- pregunto besando mi mano.

-No es eso, es que no quisiera dar una mala impresión.

-No tienes que preocuparte cariño- dijo- ya le hablé de ti. Está emocionada de conocerte.

-Esta bien.

Terminamos de comer y Edward estaba mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En una semana tengo la reunión de la empresa por aniversario. ¿Me darías el inmenso placer de acompañarme?

-Edward...y si no soy lo que mereces. Tú eres demasiado par...

-No digas eso- dijo enfurecido- me has dado más que cualquier otra persona.

Beso mi frente y acarició mi rostro.

Lo besé mientras me levantaba y me hacía rodearlo con mis piernas, me apoyo contra la mesa.

-Sigo con ganas de hacerte el amor, lo hemos hecho dos veces en el sillón y sigo necesitándote.

-Te amo- dije pegándome a el.

-También te amo- gruño en mi oído- eres mía.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde haciendo el amor. Ambos éramos insaciables.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **CrazzyRR** Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia. Estoy aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones para actualizar. Saludos. :D

 **Pera l.t** Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, soy nueva en esto así que no estaba muy segura de cómo quedaba. Ed es tierno, yo también lo amo. Saludos. :D

Nos leemos.


	14. Conociendo a Esme

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 13**

Conociendo a Esme

 **Bella POV**

Estábamos de camino a la barbacoa familiar. Decir que no estaba asustada sería mentir.

La casa estaba en medio del bosque, lo cual hacia aumentar mis nervios.

Esme, por lo que me contó Edward, era dulce y atenta, además de que estaba ansiosa por conocerme.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, desde ayer llevo el anillo. Edward no quiere que me lo saqué para nada.

El estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa celeste. Se veía muy atractivo.

Rose estuvo llamando estos días a preguntar cómo estaba, de Alice no sé nada y eso me preocupaba.

-¿Que te tiene tan pensativa?.

-Tuve una pelea con una amiga, ella se encontraba...asqueada de que le haya dado la virginidad a un desconocido.

Edward se puso tenso, su mirada se volvio enfadada. Sus manos que se encontraban en le volante marcaban su nudillos.

-Obviamente por eso peleamos- dije intentando tranquilizarlo- pensabamos distinto en eso.

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Que fue la mejor noche, a veces soñaba contigo y lloraba al sentirme tan sola- respondí.

-Nunca estarás sola- dijo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de veinte minutos de recorrido y una pequeña parada de diez por una inesperada descarga de deseo en ambos, baje del auto luego de que Edward me abriera la puerta.

Una mujer muy hermosa de cabello cobrizo igual al de Edward y ojos celestes nos esperaba en la entrada.

-Cariño, te extrañe tanto- dijo abrazando a Edward- no sabía casi nada de ti.

-Lo siento, tenía mucho trabajo- se excuso Edward.

Su mirada se posó en mi y cambio de reproche a felicidad.

-Tu debes ser Bella, estoy tan feliz de conocerte- me abrazo- Edward en las pocas oportunidades que llama hablo tanto de ti.

Edward se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Un gusto conocerla, igualmente me habló sobre usted.

-No me trate de usted querida. Me hace sentir mayor.

Me gustaba hablar con Esme, era muy amable.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo guiándonos- todos están ansioso por conocerte.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La casa era muy hermosa, se sentía un ambiente cálido y familiar.

Nos llevó hasta el jardín trasero, había una gran cantidad de personas en él.

-Familia, ella es Bella.

Todos saludaron amablemente, yo respondí alegre al saludo.

Tal vez esto no sea difícil, pensé.

Estábamos sentados tomando una malteada de fresa, todos eran agradables y se acercaron a hablar con nosotros.

De repente una rubia exuberante de acercó, estaba escasamente vestida y llevaba mucho maquillaje.

-Hola Edward- dijo besando su mejilla. Él se alejo, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta- tanto tiempo que no nos vemos querido.

-Hola Jane- respondió con desgano- nena ella es Jane una prima. Jane, ella es Bella el amor de mi vida y mi prometida.

Me sonroje ante la presentación.

-Hola, un gusto- dije sonriendo.

-Igualmente- respondió, no falta decir que solo parecía hacerlo por cortesía.

Me miró y sonrió de forma falsa, parecía enfadada conmigo.

-Ire por un trago, ¿Vienes Edward? ¿O te quedas en la zona de niños?- dijo viendo mi malteada.

-Prefiero quedarme con Bella- respondió besando mi mano.

Jane se alejó moviendo exageradamente el trasero.

Me sentía incómoda con ella, ¡Coqueteó a Edward en mi delante!.

-Sé lo que Jane intenta, desde hace años ella insiste con lo mismo- dijo acariciando mi rostro- siempre la rechazo nena.

Volví mi mirada hacia Jane que se encontraba tomando una bebida de colores extraño, más eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención.

Alice se encontraba ahí vestida muy parecida a Jane.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

En un rato subiré otro. :D

¿Qué piensan sobre Jane? A mí me cae pésimo. ¿Qué demonios hace Alice ahí? La sabremos dentro de poco.

Déjenme saber que piensan.

 **Pera l.t** Espero que te esté yendo mejor. Estos dos juntos se descontrolan :D espero que te guste. Saludos.

 **CrazzyRR** Ya conocieron a Esme, es muy dulce, ¿No? :D estos dos tortolitos son insaciables. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

Nos leemos.


	15. Familia

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 14**

Familia

 **Edward POV**

La mirada de Bella se posó en algún punto y frunció el ceño. No me gustaba eso, quería que me mirará solo a mi.

Agarre su mano a través de la mesa y la bese.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si? Disculpa, estaba...ya vuelvo- dijo y se levantó.

Se dirigió hacia Jane y su amiga.

Bella hablo, el rostro de la chica se volvió molesto.

Decidí acercarme, no me gustaba como Jane la miraba.

-...Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Jane viendo que me acercaba.

Esa mujer tenía un serio problema conmigo.

-Mm...sí, es una amiga- dijo.

Puse un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y bese su cuello.

No quiero que nadie la haga sentir incómoda.

Alice me miró sorprendida y Jane enfadada.

-Hola, soy Alice- dijo la chica de cabello corto- amiga de Jane.

-Hola- dije- soy Edward, ella es mi prometida Bella- bese su mejilla.

Me encantaba llenarla de besos y caricias, ella solo se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Nos conocemos- respondió Bella.

-Esto se volvió aburrido-dijo Jane alejándose- si alguien quiere pasarla bien que me siga- dijo mirándome.

Rode los ojos ante su estúpida propuesta.

-¡Espera Jane!- exclamó Alice.

-¿Porqué te alejaste?-pregunto mi ángel.

-Tu le entregaste la virginidad a un tipo que no conocías- reclamó- ups...¿Edward no lo sabía?- pregunto fingiendo lamento- lo estás usando para escapar de Sue...

-Él es ese tipo- dijo Bella alejándose- pensé que éramos amigas.

Mi nena se dirigió hacia la cocina enfadada.

-No te quiero cerca de ella, o lo lamentaras- dije enfadado a Alice, seguí a Bella.

Entre a la cocina encontrándola bebiendo una botella de agua.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte mientras la abrazaba-ella no vale la pena, cariño.

-Ella es una hipócrita- dijo- siempre me reclama lo mismo...

Bese sus dulces labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No debes de preocuparte por ella, recuerda a nuestro bebé...- acaricie su vientre aún plano- tengo que resolver un asunto con mi padre, me tomara poco tiempo.

-Okey, iré a buscar a Esme- dijo- quiero hablar con ella.

-Me alegra tanto que te lleves bien con mamá.

-Ella es muy agradable- se acercó a besar mis labios- te amo.

Salió de la cocina dejándome embobado.

Es tan hermosa, y es mía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Me acerqué a la parte de la casa en la que sólo mi madre se atrevía a pasar por lo frío que era el ambiente, tétrico.

Toque la puerta del estudio de mi padre, sabía que el estaba ahí. Nunca participa en reuniones familiares.

-Pase- dijo la conocida voz.

Entre, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Impersonal y tétrico.

-Hola padre- dije acercándome a él.

-Hola hijo- no sé si fue imaginación mía, o sus ojos brillaron de emoción por un instante- tanto tiempo que no te veo.

-Sí, han pasado muchas cosas.

-Cuéntame hijo.

-Conocí a alguien, padre. Es hermosa y... perfecta.

-¿Digna de ser Cullen?

-Es más que eso, padre. Ella...lo es todo para mí.

-Traéla, quiero conocerla. Pero fuera de este circo. Tú madre tiene buenas intenciones de reunir a la familia, son ellos que se han vuelto...tan banales.

-Le diré a mamá para que la conozcas- dije- debo volver, padre. Me preocupa la hija de tía Carmen.

-¿Sigue insinuando algo entre ustedes?

-Sí, delante de Bella.

-¿Se llama Bella? Debe ser muy bonita.

-Su nombre es Isabella, es más que hermosa.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, hijo. Me ocuparé de Jane, esa chiquilla es una insolente.

-Mamá dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre unos papeles.

-Quería que vengas, sé que me evitas.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Cómo digas- tomo un trago de su vaso de vodka- no dejes que nadie se meta entre ustedes.

-Gracias- dije agradecido- adiós padre.

-Adiós hijo. Cuídate y cuídala.

-Lo haré

Sali satisfecho, mi padre era un buen hombre a pesar de lo frío y antisocial que podía llegar a ser.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué opinan de Alice? ¿Y Carlisle? Quisiera saber que piensan.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **CrazzyRR** Espero que te guste este capítulo, Alice se portó muy mal con Bella. Pero más adelante se resolverán las cosas. :D Saludos.

 **Blankitapia** Definitivamente Alice está muy rara, es amiga de Jane. Es raro ¿No? :D Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	16. Primer día de trabajo

**Summary:** Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 15**

Primer día de trabajo 

**Bella** **POV**

La reunión con la familia de Edward fue buena, excepto por Jane y Alice. Decidí dejar ese mal momento atrás. Ahora solo debo de preocuparme de mi bebé, Edward y mi nuevo trabajo.

Sentí unos suaves besos en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con unos verdes mirándome tiernamente.

-Buenos días- dije perezosamente.

-Cariño, hoy es tu gran día- deslizó sus manos hasta mi cintura.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Aun es muy temprano- respondió besando mi cuello-tenemos tiempo.

Acarició mi vientre dirigiéndose hasta mi intimidad, introduciendo su mano en mi pijama.

Bese sus labios y me apreté contra el, sintiendo su erección.

-Estás húmeda- dijo hundiendo dos dedos en mi centro- tan caliente- acarició mi clítoris.

-Deja de jugar- reclamé entre gemidos- hazme tuya.

Sin esperar más, hundió su miembro en mi.

-Ahh...- gemí en su cuello.

Me llenaba por completo, sus embestidas se tornaron fuertes y rápidas.

-Tan pequeña...eres mía nena- gruño.

Arañe su espalda, sintiendo mi orgasmo cerca. Acarició mis senos con ternura.

-Estoy cerca- gemí- te amo.

-También te amo cariño...- siguió embistiendo haciéndome ver estrellas.

-¡Bella!- exclamo corriéndose en mi interior.

-¡Edw..ard!- grite presionando mis paredes a su alrededor.

Se apoyó en mi y beso mi frente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Edward POV**

Luego de la acción que tuvimos en la habitación me encontraba esperando a Bella en la sala, habíamos desayuno y me había ocupado que coma todo, tenía que alimentarse mejor.

Faltaba media hora para que sea su hora de entrada.

Bajo vistiendo una falda negra un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca, su vestimenta me puso ansioso.

La ayude a bajar el último escalón, los tacones que llevaba podían ser peligrosos.

-Te ves hermosa- dije besando sus suaves labios- demasiado para tu propio bien.

-Será mejor que bajemos- sonrió arreglándome la corbata- te ves sexy- dijo besando mi mejilla.

Suspiré como tonto siguiéndola.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Bella** **POV**

-Estaré bien amor- dije frente al gran edificio que se levantaba ante mí- estaremos bien.

-Si sucede algo tienes mi número- beso mi frente- me llamas cualquier cosa nena.

-No te preocupes.

Beso mis labios de forma tierna.

-Debo ir o llegaré tarde y eso no es una buena señal el primer dia- dije separándome- te amo- me aleje y entre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Esta será tu oficina- dijo Laurent,

El lugar tenía una ambiente cálido, me gustaba.

Laurent se había presentado amablemente como mi compañero, trabajabamos en la misma área.

-Será emocionante tener a alguien nuevo, siempre me dejan todo el trabajo a mi solo- dijo y empezó a explicarme cómo eran los horarios.

Luego de media hora ya me encontraba totalmente enfrascada en la redacción de un artículo que saldría en unos días.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por comentar y leer.

 **Pera l.t** Alice solo está muy confundida, dentro de poco sabremos sus razones. Jane es una pesada, menos mal Edward ya sabe cómo es. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :D

Nos leemos.


	17. ¿Alice?

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 16**

¿Alice...? 

**Bella POV**

 _Días después..._

-Yo creo que este es bonito- dijo Rose señalando un vestido rojo, era lindo pero me parecía muy atrevido para la reunión en la empresa de Edward.

Estábamos en una de las tiendas favoritas de Rose. Le pedí ayuda ya que necesitaba la opinión de alguien, se la habría pedido a Edward pero él no es muy parcial.

-Tal vez este- dijo viendo uno negro.

-Creo que es muy formal- respondí- tal vez debamos...

De repente en mi vista apareció Alice, estaba vestida de forma distinta a la de la reunión en casa de Esme, más elegante. Ella siempre ha tenido ese estilo.

No quería hablar con ella, me hirió mucho insinuando que estaba usando a Edward. Pensé que nos conocíamos mejor.

-Ahí está Alice- avisé mientras miraba un vestido lila que llamo mi atención, hasta que me di cuenta de lo corto que era.

-No puedo creer lo tanto que cambio- dijo Rose - por la forma que se portó contigo...diría que es otra persona.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó acercándose.

-Tienes el descaro de acercarte después de la manera en la que te portaste- reclamo Rose.

-Escuchen- dijo Alice-yo...lamento todo lo que hice y dije...Es complicado de explicar.

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas- dije enfadada.

-Por favor, déjenme explicarme- rogó- les explicaré todo, por favor.

No sabía que pensar, quería creer que podía tener una razón lógica en esto.

-Esta bien- contesté.

Rose frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sentí celos- dijo Alice- tu parecías muy feliz y yo...

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de fin de año en la escuela? tu y Rose se fueron temprano- cerró los ojos- pensé que si me quedaba un rato más no pasaría nada. No sé quién me dió una bebida. Al día siguiente solo recuerdo haber despertado sola en los baños de la escuela- una lágrima bajo por su mejilla- entre mis piernas había sangre...

Alice nunca nos había contado eso, aunque sí recuerdo que días después de la fiesta estaba comportándose raro, yo pensaba que era por qué la habíamos dejado sola.

Me acerqué y abrace, la primera vez es especial, nadie merece algo como eso.

-Y lo peor de todo es que me dejó un billete- rompió a llorar- "estuviste bien" llevaba escrito.

La situación era muy triste, Rose y yo nos encontrabamos llorando.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste?- pregunto acercándose- pudimos hacer algo.

-Me sentía tan avergonzada- dijo Alice- pensaba que era mi culpa. Si me hubiera ido con ust...

-Tu no tenías la culpa de nada, ese maldito es el que debería sentir la culpa- limpie sus lágrimas- tu no.

-Conocí a Jane en la universidad- dijo- no me agradaba para nada. Ella se acercó a hablarme, intentaba ignorarla pero era muy insistente. Me habló sobre un tal Edward al que ella amaba profundamente, aunque más parecía un capricho. Cuando se enteró que el salía con alguien se enojo muchísimo. Me divertía verla así, hasta que me enteré que estaba planeando algo. Fui a la reunión para advertir a esa persona sobre su plan, y...me di con la sorpresa que eras tú. Tenía que cuidarte de ella, por eso actúe de esa forma, ella no tenía que sospechar nada.

Hasta este punto me encontraba muy sorprendida.

-Todo este tiempo creímos que habías cambiado- dijo Rose abrazándola- lo siento tanto Allie.

-Ustedes deben de disculparme. Yo actúe mal al principio, ¿sin rencores?

-Por supuesto- dijimos abrazándonos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al final de la tarde conseguimos un vestido hermoso color azul con corte en la espalda, gracias a Alice.

Estaba dirigiéndome al trabajo de Edward, lo sorprendería con una visita.

-Buenas tardes- dije a la secretaria que sabía que se llamaba Kate- vengo a buscar a Edward.

-Claro- dijo amablemente- ¿De parte de quién?

-Isabella...Bella- respondí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó.

-Edward hablo de ti. Desde que te conoció dejó de ser tan gruñón- dijo sonriendo- todos aquí te agradecemos.

Sonreí ante la imagen de Edward refunfuñando, me parecía cómica.

-Mejor no lo llame- dije-¿Está solo? entraré y le daré una sorpresa.

Kate me caía muy bien, se notaba que se preocupaba por Edward.

-Sí, además falta poco para mi hora de salida.

Toque la puerta dos veces.

-Pase- escuché su voz autoritaria responder.

Se encontraba de espaldas hacia el gran ventanal. Me acerqué dando suaves pasos.

-Isabella- dijo sorprendiéndome.

Volteo, seguía tan hermoso como lo deje esta mañana.

-¿Cómo sabías?

-Tu olor nena-respondió acercándose y abrazándome-además puedo sentir tu presencia.

Mis mejillas tomaron un profundo rubor.

-¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?- dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Perfecto- dije besando suavemente sus labios.

El beso paso a apasionado, me apreté contra el sintiendo su deseo.

-Te deseo- dijo besando mi cuello.

Delineó un camino hasta el borde del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Agarre su erección sobre su ropa, y la acaricie mientras nuestras bocas se consumían.

-Vámonos ya- dijo agarrando su maletín.

Sonreí ansiosa, éste sería un buen día.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Ya sabemos porque Alice se portaba así, pobrecita. :'(

 **Maiisa** Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia.¿Qué opinas sobre Alice? No se veía venir. Saludos. :D

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

Nos leemos.


	18. Incontrolable

**Summary:** Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 17**

Incontrolable

 **Edward POV**

-¿Fuiste con Rose por el vestido?- pregunte mientras manejaba.

-Sí, nos encontramos con Alice. Nosotras resolvimos las cosas.

-Bella, no quiero que ella te haga daño...

-Hay una razón, no puedo contartelo todo. Solo que Jane planea algo.

-¿Jane? Te protegeré de ella nena.

Sentí mi teléfono sonar, seguro era James.

Hace poco a Bella le llegaron cartas pensé que eran de Renne, pero no. Eran de un tal Tyler. Lo mandé a investigar y esperaba el informe de James.

Ese imbécil lamentara tan solo pensar en Bella, ella es mía y solo mía. Mi ángel no tenía culpa de eso, Tyler en sus cartas se demuestra insistente, le haría una pequeña visita.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro departamento, le abrí la puerta y bese su mano. Sus ojos demostraban el deseo contenido.

-¿Eres mía?- pregunte cuando subíamos al ascensor.

-Tu sabes que si- respondió sonriendo beso mis labios de forma tierna. Toda ella es dulce.

Guíe mi mano al borde de su pantalón, moví sus braguitas insertando un dedo en su intimidad.

-Estás húmeda- dije besando su cuello- ¡eres mía!

-Mm...Edward, te deseo tanto- gimió en mi oído.

Inserte otro dedo aumentando la velocidad, con otro acaricie su clítoris.

-¡Ah! Es delicioso- grito mientras seguía moviendo mis dedos.

-¿Te gusta mucho bebé?¿A quién le perteneces?

-A ti...solo a ti- sollozo de placer.

Se abrazo a mi, su orgasmo estaba cerca. Sin sacar mis dedos la cargué y salimos del ascensor.

Saque sus tacones altos, debían dolerle sus pies.

La deposite en el sillón, baje sus pantalones y sus braguitas blancas, tan tierna. Le di una profunda lamida a su intimidad.

De sus labios solo escapaban dulces gemidos.

Bese su clítoris, enloqueciéndola.

-Córrete en mi boca nena. Eres mía- dije bebiendo su crema.

Desabroché la camisa y el estorboso sostén que no me permitían verla en su totalidad.

Verla totalmente desnuda con solo el anillo, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Me volvió loco.

En segundos me deshice de mi ropa.

-Quiero hace algo- dijo ella- siéntate.

Hice caso al instante, mi nena se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi regazo, nuestras intimidades se rozaban brindando un placer tortuoso.

La admire, totalmente embobado. Parecía una diosa, su piel cremosa, sus senos rosados, su mirada dulce y sus labios rojos.

-¡Me perteneces!- dije penetrándola de una embestida.

Empezo a cabalgarme, su centro era tan suave y pequeño. Mía.

-Te amo- dije moviéndome desde abajo- lo eres todo para mí.

-También te amo- dijo mirándome.

Siguió moviéndose mientras yo besaba sus senos.

-Te siento...tan profundo Edward- dijo mordiendo sus labios.

-Te haré el amor siempre- prometí- no dejaré que nadie te toque, nadie los tocará.

Su centro me apretó corriéndose al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¡Bella! Eres mía- dije llenándola con mi semilla.

Nos recostamos en el sillón, podía notar que su respiración estaba aún agitada.

-¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos?- pregunte besando su frente.

-Definitivamente antes de que me crezca la panza- dijo riendo y acariciando mi rostro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **Maiisa** Tu lo pediste, aquí podemos ver que Edward es muy celoso. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos :D

Nos leemos


	19. Visita

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 18**

Visita

 **Edward POV**

-...al principio no cedía, pero como todas terminó ansiando por más.

Todos los idiotas que lo acompañaban rieron. Eran tan vulgares, hablar de una mujer de esa forma.

-Iré por una copa- dijo Tyler levantándose de la mesa acercándose a la barra del bar.

De forma arrogante camino y pidió una copa de vodka.

-Hey- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra- te ves solo amigo. Tal vez necesites a alguna chica...

-Me casare dentro de poco.

-Ella no sé enterará- dijo mientras cogía su copa.

-Te conozco Tyler.

Su cara mostró asombro, se sentó en la silla vacía a mi lado.

-¿Cómo me...?

-¿Conoces a Isabella?

Me miró sin entender.

-Ella es mi novia, pronto será mi esposa- dije enfadado. Lo tomé de la camisa- es mía. Te alejaras de ella. Ni se te ocurra comunicarte con ella o te arruinaré.

-Escucha amigo, ella se insinuó conmigo la última vez que...

-¿Esperas que te crea?- solté su camisa- Tus cartas demuestran lo necesitado que estás Tyler. Sería una pena que tía Helen y tío Dan se enteren. Así los llamas, ¿Verdad?- sonreí al ver su rostro tornándose miedoso- siempre te mandaban a dirección por molestar en clases. Incluso te expulsaron por vandalismo, pintar las paredes de la escuela. Muy mal. Tienes una novia, piensas que no es lo que mereces y buscas a otras. Pobre chica...

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada.

-Ni me importa solo te quiero lejos de Isabella. Para siempre.

\- ¿O qué? - me reto intentando parecer tranquilo.

Tiré sus recibos de deudas a la mesa.

\- Tienes deudas por comprar ese ridículo auto naranja del que tanto te vanagloreas, das direcciones falsas al banco. Podrías incluso recibir una demanda, sin tomar en cuenta que acosas a las escolares del colegio que está cerca a tu casa. Eres un enfermo.

Su rostro demostró vergüenza.

\- Tómalo como quieras - dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento - solo aléjate.

Salí del bar sintiéndome mejor. Marque el número de Torne.

\- La chica debe enterarse de la clase de novio que tiene. Ya sabes que hacer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de quince minutos me encontraba en el estacionamiento. Había recibido llamadas de Isabella preguntándome si llegaría a cenar.

Estaba ansioso por llegar, en una mano llevaba un ramo de rosas.

La encontré de espaldas, escribiendo en su teléfono.

\- Hola nena - dije besando sus dulces labios, le tendí el ramo - las ví y pensé en ti cariño.

\- Gracias - dijo - pensé que vendrías más tarde por el asunto importante que estabas resolviendo.

La senté en mi regazo y acaricié su vientre.

\- Sobre eso...fuí a aclarar las cosas con Tyler. Te escribió cartas en las que insinuaba algo más que simple amistad - dije apretando mis puños - ahora...

\- Por un instante pensé que estabas saliendo con alguien más - dijo sonriendo y besando mis labios - pensé que tenías una aventura con alguien.

\- ¿Cómo podrías pensar eso? Tú sabes que lo más importante en mi vida eres tu y nuestro bebé.

De forma inesperada me beso de forma demandante.

\- Todo el día estuve caliente recordando lo que hicimos hoy por la mañana - dijo sonrojada - ¿Estás hambriento?

\- La comida puede esperar - respondí acostándola en el sofá y bajando su pantalón.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

Pregunta sobre la historia:

Quería saber que quisieran que fuera el bebé, ¿niña o niño? Déjenme saber en sus comentarios lo que opinan.

 **Maiisa** Me hace feliz saber que la historia te gusta. Jaja a mí también me gusta ver a Edward celoso. :D Saludos.

 **Mar91** Alice es una buena persona, intentaba acabar con el plan de Jane. :D Saludos.

No se olviden pasarse por mi nueva historia...

 _*Sonido de tambor*_

Inevitable.

Nos leemos.


	20. La oficina

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 19**

La oficina

 **Edward POV**

\- Todos nos ven - susurró Bella en mi oído.

\- Es normal - respondí - estás hermosa cariño. Te ves exquisita.

Sus mejillas tomaron un tierno rubor.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa que nos correspondía, ayude a Bella con su silla y bese su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches - dijo Kate - te ves hermosísima Bella.

Mi ángel sonrió.

\- Gracias Kate, tu también te ves muy bonita.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la propuesta de Pierre, era un accionista italiano.

\- Buenas noches señoras y señores - dijo Ryan, un chico muy bueno en su trabajo, a través del micrófono - aperturaremos esta velada con las palabras de nuestro querido y gruñón jefe - bromeó - por favor venga.

Observe a Bella antes de subir.

\- Buenas noches - dije viendo hacia la multitud de personas que estaban en el auditorio - estamos aquí para celebrar su esfuerzo que ponen en su trabajo, para premiar por los servicios que brindan a esta empresa. Quisiera dar las gracias a Kate mi secretaria, George el que me entrega la mensajería mientras canta - todos rieron, ya que era cierto - Teddy el hombre amable de servicios de limpieza - note que sus caras eran de asombro - sí, se los nombres de las personas con las que me encuentro en el día. Somos un equipo. Quisiera agradecer a Isabella, quién me ayuda todos los días. Nena tu eres mi motivación, solo tú.

\- dije.

Ella me brindaba una sonrisa radiante.

\- Quisiera hacer un brindis por nosotros - dije levantando mi copa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Estuviste fantástico amor - dijo y beso mis labios - te amo.

Me adueñe de sus labios, suaves y dulces.

\- Debo ir a la oficina a recoger unos papeles antes de irnos. ¿Me acompañas? - pregunte acariciando su rostro.

\- Claro que sí - respondió.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Debemos...parar - dije intentando detenerla.

\- Siempre eres tan dulce conmigo - se sentó en mi regazo.

Estábamos en el sofá de mi oficina, ella se lanzó a mi cuando entramos.

Acarició mi miembro por encima del pantalón.

\- Estás duro - dijo sobándolo - déjame hacer algo.

Se arrodilló ante mi y empezó a bajar mis pantalones.

\- Cariño...debemos ir a casa - intenté hablar, ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! no quería que parará.

Saco mi miembro de mi ropa interior y beso la punta.

\- ¿Nunca has soñado con algo así? - pregunto acariciandome.

\- Sí, muchas veces contigo. Solo contigo - dije acariciando su cabello - pero...

\- Nada de peros. Disfrútalo.

Metió la punta a su boca, me miró a través de sus pestañas. Su boca rodeándome era demasiado.

Apretó mi miembro con sus manos pequeñas, me sentía tan caliente.

\- Eres tan hermoso - dijo sacando su lengua y lamiéndome como si fuera helado.

\- ¡Oh! Cariño...- gemí acariciándola - eres mía.

Metió lo que pudo de mi miembro en su boca y jugó con su lengua.

\- Eres tan jodidamente sexy - gruñí embistiendo suavemente contra ella - estoy tan cerca cariño, quiero correrme en tu interior nena. Llenarte con mi semilla, sentirte toda mía.

La levanté y ayude a sacar su vestido.

Quedó en una sensual ropa interior color azul. Arranque sus bragas y me hundí en ella.

Salto en mi regazo y beso mis labios, su intimidad era tan...caliente.

La oficina estaba llena de nuestros gemidos.

\- Eso es nena, muévete. Siénteme.

\- ¡Ah! Mm... ¡Ed!

Acaricié su pequeño botón, estaba húmedo e hinchado.

\- Estoy cerca nena - gemí y bese su cuello - te amo.

\- Te amo - repitió y cerró sus ojos.

\- Mírame mientras te corres - exigí embistiendo más fuerte.

La deposite en el sillón sin salir de su centro. Me puse en su encima evitando apoyar mi peso.

Desabroché su brasier y acaricie sus senos. Metí uno en mi boca e intercambie sin dejar de atender a los dos.

\- Córrete bebé - gemí en su oído - estoy tan cerca.

Gritamos nuestro nombres. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa en casa amor - dijo en mi oído - se que te gustará.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.

 **Maiisa** Tyler va a recibir su merecido. Jane va a aparecer más adelante y la van a odiar mucho. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	21. Accidente

**Summary:**

Después de una noche de pasión Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ella, lo único que sabe es su nombre y que acababa de terminar la universidad. Su necesidad se hace cada vez más fuerte, no se rendirá hasta encontrarla y que acepte que es suya por completo.

 **Chapter 20**

Accidente

 **Bella POV**

\- No es necesario que vengas - dije a través del teléfono, intentando convencer a Edward - estás en una junta importante...

\- Tu eres más importante nena. Además hay altos índices de inseguridad.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, creo que la señal es mala. ¿Edward? - bromeé - hay interferencia, será mejor que corte.

Finalice la llamada sintiendome mal, después del almuerzo me sentía así, muy débil.

Salí del edificio esperando encontrar un taxi disponible. Sin embargo, todos estaban ocupados.

Me acerqué a la esquina mientras veía la hora.

Pasaron minutos esperando. De repente escuché un griterío que provenía de la otra cuadra.

Un hombre con una capucha negra se dirigía corriendo por mi lado, en brazos llevaba una cartera.

No era difícil adivinar que estaba pasando.

Con un brazo me quito del camino. Como si fuera cámara lenta caí a la pista, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo se sentía muy cansado. La luz de un vehículo me cegó por completo.

Abrace mi estómago como acto reflejo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Edward POV**

Esta reunión estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, el director ejecutivo estaba indeciso sobre los términos del contrato.

Me sentía ansioso, Bella me llamo hace más de media hora y me colgó el teléfono. Ya me encargaría de eso al llegar a casa, pensé con una sonrisa.

-...no me convence el último punto, ¿Solo el 7,10% de las acciones estarán a nuestra disposición?

\- Como se lo repito - dije suspirando - es lo mejor...

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar.

\- Discúlpeme un momento, tengo una llamada - informe y salí de la sala de juntas.

Me alegré ver qué era Bella.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Con el señor Edward Cullen? - pregunto una voz femenina que no era de ella.

\- Sí. ¿Quién habla?

\- Hablo del hospital central, Isabella Swan ha tenido un accidente. Esta en emergencias.

No escuché nada más.

Me dirigí al ascensor, pronto Kate se acercó.

\- Señor Cullen, ¿Ya terminó la reunión? No ha salido...

\- Olvida la reunión Kate - dije entrando al ascensor - Bella está en emergencias, tuvo un accidente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, lamento mucho la demora. El capítulo es muy corto, lo sé.

Espero que les guste.

 **Luca Hale** Lamento que no te haya gustado la historia :( espero que estés bien. Saludos. :D

 **Aburiru 2.0** No pasaron cinco mil años, fue menos . Espero que te guste. Saludos. :D

Nos leemos.


End file.
